loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
X X
X (multiple multiple) is the repackage album of LOONA's debut mini-album [+ +]. It was digitally released on February 19, 2019 along with its title track's music video, "Butterfly". However, the physical album release was delayed. Normal version A became available on February 21, while the rest were to be released on February 26. At some point, the printing of some of the editions was halted. The limited editions of the album include 2 hidden tracks: "Stay With Me Babe" on the Limited A version and "Daydream" on the Limited B version. Those 2 snippets served as previews of a future ballad album, LOONA the Ballad. Description While + portrayed a basic addition of each other, X is an applied multiplication of each other.Instagram Tracklist # "X X" - 0:48 # "Butterfly" - 3:57 # "위성 (Satellite)" - 3:09 # "Curiosity" - 3:09 # "색깔 (Colors)" - 3:15 # "Where you at" - 3:27 # "Stylish" - 3:29 # "Perfect Love" - 3:34 # "열기" - 3:30 # "favOriTe" - 3:14 # "Hi High" - 3:16 # "+ +" - 00:58 ; Hidden tracks # "Stay With Me Babe" - 0:40 # "Daydream" - 0:40 Gallery Promotional XX Promotional Poster HaSeul.png|"접힌 종이 달" (A folded paper moon) Teaser #1 HaSeul XX Promotional Poster Kim Lip.png|"날개 달린 신기루" (A mirage with wings) Teaser #2 Kim Lip XX Promotional Poster Go Won.png|"시작은 작은 날개짓" (It starts with a small flap) Teaser #3 Go Won XX Promotional Poster JinSoul.png|"새로 깨어나는 느낌" (Feels like I’m being born again) Teaser #4 JinSoul XX Promotional Poster HeeJin.png|"숨이 멎을 듯 한 Time" (Breath-taking time) Teaser #5 HeeJin XX Promotional Poster Olivia Hye.png|"내 주위 모든 것이 Blue" (Everything around me is blue) Teaser #6 Olivia Hye XX Promotional Poster HyunJin.png|"Fly like a butterfly" Teaser #7 HyunJin XX Promotional Poster Choerry.png|"내 맘의 Hurricane" (Inside my heart, a hurricane) Teaser #8 Choerry XX Promotional Poster YeoJin.png|"Wings Wings" Teaser #9 YeoJin XX Promotional Poster ViVi.png|"나를 채워가는 눈빛" (Gaze that fills me up) Teaser #10 ViVi XX Promotional Poster Yves.png|"넌 날 깨우는 Dejavu" (You're the Dejavu that wakes me up) Teaser #11 Yves XX Promotional Poster Chuu.png|"Dreams may come true" Teaser #12 Chuu X X Promotional Poster LOONA 1.png|"Limited A and Limited B albums each includes a different bonus track with hidden hints foreshadowing the next album��" Teaser #13 LOONA LOONA X X Tracklist.png|''X X'', Tracklist Behind The Scenes X1X Teaser LOONA X1X BTS 1.png LOONA X1X BTS 2.png LOONA X1X BTS 3.png LOONA X1X BTS 4.png LOONA X1X BTS 5.png LOONA X1X BTS 6.png LOONA X1X BTS 7.png LOONA X1X BTS 8.png LOONA X1X BTS 9.png LOONA X1X BTS 10.png LOONA X1X BTS 11.png LOONA X1X BTS 12.png LOONA X1X BTS 13.png LOONA X1X BTS 14.png LOONA X1X BTS 15.png LOONA X1X BTS 16.png LOONA X1X BTS 17.png LOONA X1X BTS 18.png LOONA X1X BTS 19.png LOONA X1X BTS 20.png LOONA X1X BTS 21.png LOONA X1X BTS 22.png LOONA X1X BTS 23.png LOONA X1X BTS 24.png Photo shoot LOONA X X BTS 1.png LOONA X X BTS 2.png LOONA X X BTS 3.png LOONA X X BTS 4.png LOONA X X BTS 5.png LOONA X X BTS 6.png LOONA X X BTS 7.png LOONA X X BTS 8.png LOONA X X BTS 9.png LOONA X X BTS 10.png LOONA X X BTS 11.png LOONA X X BTS 12.png Links Official * ARTICLES: ** ** * TEASERS: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** - YouTube Ver. ** - Twitter Ver. ** ** ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** * DANCE VIDEOS: ** ** ** * SPECIAL VIDEOS ** Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music * Melon Audio Song Credits Album Credits Trivia * The songs were performed at the LOONAVERSE Concert before the album's official release. *The album has four physical versions: ** Normal A version: *** Photobook version A *** 1 of 12 Normal ver. A photocards ** Normal B version: *** Photobook version B *** 1 of 12 Normal ver. B photocards ** Limited A version: *** Photobook version A *** 1 of 2 Limited ver. A photocards *** Limited A bonus track ** Limited B version: *** Photobook version B *** 1 of 6 Limited ver. B photocards *** Limited B bonus track *The MV of Blue Orangeade by TXT features a barcode of X X at 1:47. *On ++, "열기" was sometimes titled "열기 (9)". On X, "열기" is the 9th tracks. References Navigation pt-br:× × Category:2019 Release Category:LOONA Category:Repackage Category:Album Category:Studio album